


Trapped in the Courtroom

by purdledooturt



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: F/M, Gen, couples playing games together, except he's definitely monopolizing the DS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy brings her DS to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Courtroom

Her DS was out when he found her laying on the familiar couch, her foot tapping rhythmically against the arm of the couch. She was humming under her breath, muttering. He came up to her and stood behind her, watching her tap the huge ’play’ symbol on the bottom screen.

"That looks interesting," he said, scaring Lucy who had been concentrating greatly on her DS.

"Ah," she said, "yeah, you might like this one!" She tapped the bottom screen and kept her stylus on it for a while as he sat down next to her. She shifted around and tucked her legs in to accommodate him. "Let me just... Finish this case and I'll let you play the tutorial so you'd get the hang of it."

Looking around the Mystery Room, he agreed. "That sounds fantastic, thank you, Lucy." It was pretty late into the day, and the day had been fairly slow. It seemed pretty unlikely that they'd get a case at 4PM, an hour until they were due to leave for the day. With the paperwork all sorted, they decided they needed to do other things to keep their minds sharp and, at least, running.

She finished her case some ten minutes after that as he read his newspaper next to her foot. She then passed the DS over to him. "First case is ready and waiting for you, Prof."

He began playing the game and, some twenty minutes later, was totally unresponsive to Lucy’s calls. She chuckled at his concentrated face, and let him play, only watching the DS over his shoulder. When the five o'clock bell rang across the office, signalling that it was time to leave, Lucy got up and began packing her things away. "Hey, Prof," she called, and she saw his eyebrow twitch. "I'm going to, uh, leave my DS with you for the night. Here, I'll leave the charger here with you." Pulling her bag on to her shoulder, she waved goodbye, accepting the nod her way. "See you tomorrow, Prof," she said with a grin, "don't stay up too late."

When Lucy came back to work the next day, she found the Inspector sitting there cackling at her DS, bright maroon hair covering his face. "Dahlia, Dahlia, Dahlia Hawthorne. You are an interesting one, aren't you?"

She walked over to watch the screen over his shoulder. "Hello, Potty Prof."

“I’m nearly done,” he grumbled, as her outstretched palm fell in his line of sight. “Let me finish the damn game, woman.”

“Alright,” she hummed, before she stepped back to observe her mentor, obviously immersed in the game as he tapped away, staring at the tiny DS screen.

_Maybe I should tell him I have the other games as well…_ she thought, before shrugging. _Better not._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Alfendi - ask your dad if he's heard of Phoenix Wright. Go on. Do it.
> 
> I'm so obsessed with the idea of couples playing games together (my Lovely Complex fanfic had a similar theme)! My boyfriend is a huge gamer and thanks to him I've become one too. I thought I'd post this quick drabble, written while I was on a long car ride. I will do what I can to expand the pool of Mystery Room fanfics. Thank you for taking the time to check it out!


End file.
